The Pink Flower of Love! Cure Tulip is Born! (transcript)
by curescarlett123
Summary: This is the first episode of Flower Precure! Enjoy!
**May Richards: In the Flower Kingdom, there is a legend about the legendary warriors known as the Precure. 13-years ago, a sinister organisation invaded the Flower Kingdom. The queen knew that the Flower Destroyers would try and take the newly born princess and the Flower Jewel. So, to avoid this, she transported the newly born princess and the Flower Jewel to another planet named Earth**

 _ **[Opening plays]**_

 **May Richards: 13 years later, a girl named Spring became a Precure named Cure Lilac. A month later, Spring was called to the palace.**

 **Spring: Excuse me, I'm here to see the queen.**

 **Yes, Miss Spring. Right away.**

 **Spring: Thank you, sir.**

 _ **[Spring rushes to the throne room]**_

 **Flower Queen: Hello Spring. I am very glad you came.**

 **Spring: Your welcome. But why did you call me here?**

 **Flower Queen: I called you here because I have a favour for you to do for me.**

 **Spring: What is it your majesty?**

 **Flower Queen I need you to find the missing princess and the Flower Jewel on Earth. I will be sending Daisy with you.**

 _ **[The wall crumbles and hundreds of Petaltrians appear]**_

 **Petal-Petaltrian**

 **Spring: Precure Flower Shower!**

 _ **[Spring then transforms]**_

 **Cure Lilac: The purple flower of wisdom, Cure Lilac!**

 **Cure Lilac: Flower Form, go! Precure Lilac Storm!**

 _ **[The petaltrians are purified however, a girl around the same age as Spring appears]**_

 **Sirena: Hello, Cure Lilac**

 **Cure Lilac: Sirena, stop this! You are only making despair grow!**

 **Sirena: No! I will do anything to serve my queen! Goodbye, Cure Lilac**

 _ **[Lilac is shot with a dark sphere and is taken out]**_

 **Cure Lilac: Daisy** _ **[Lilac flinches]**_

 _ **[The small cat-like fairy appears]**_ **Daisy: Yes Lilac**

 **Cure Lilac: Take the Flower Ribbons and find the other Precure, missing princess and the Flower Jewel, okay**

 **Daisy: Okay**

 _ **[On Earth, a girl named May is watering her flowers]**_

 _ **[thought]**_ **May Richards: Hi, I'm May Richards and I am 13 years old. I am the Student Council President of Starlight High School and the smartest girl in school but I don't really brag about it.**

 **Melanie Richards: May, Stella's here!**

 _ ***Stella appears***_ **Stella Davis: Hey May. How is it going?**

 **May Richards: Okay. I guess you need help with school?**

 **Stella Davis: Yep. I've got homework for tommorrow**

 _ **[sighs]**_ **May Richards: Oh Stella. Go set yourself up in my room and don't fall asleep like you did last time**

 **Stella Davis: Sorry.**

 _ ***Stella goes inside***_

 **Daisy: Watch out below!**

 **May Richards: Huh, what was that?** _ **[Looks up]**_ **May Richards: What's that?!**

 _ **[Daisy crashes into May's face]**_

 **May Richards: Ow, that hurt**

 **Daisy: I'm so sorry. It's nice to meet you, I'm Daisy and you are?**

 **May Richards: Ahh, it talked! Anyway, I'm May**

 **Daisy: I'm Daisy, royal fairy of the Flower Kingdom.**

 **May Richards: The Flower Kingdom? What's that?**

 **Daisy: The Flower Kingdom is a beautiful kingdom full of flowers. It is ruled by the Flower Queen.**

 _ **[Sirena appears and starts mumbling to herself]**_

 **Sirena: Ugh, this is where the missing princess and the Flower Jewel is supposed to be. What a dump.**

 **Daisy: Oh no, it's Sirena.**

 **May Richards: Sirena, who's that?**

 **Daisy: One of the generals of the Flower Destroyers. She must be here looking for the missing princess and the Flower Jewel**

 **Sirena: Ugh, it's the little pipsqueak.**

 **Stella Davis: May, I'm ready. Who's that?**

 _ **[Thought]**_ **Sirena: Seems like this girl is perfect for a Petaltrian.** _ **[Shouts]**_ **Sirena: Petaltrian, come out of a heart of despair and paint the world black!**

 **May Richards: Stella, no!** _ **[starts to cry]**_

 **Petal-Petaltrian**

 **May Richards: How dare you?**

 **Sirena: What did you just say?**

 **May Richards: I said how dare you! You don't understand how important my friend is to me!** _ **[A pink aura then forms around May and one of the Flower Ribbons]**_

 **Daisy: You're one of the legendary warriors. May, take that Flower Ribbon and shout 'Precure Flower Shower'**

 **May Richards: Okay, here goes. Precure Flower Shower!**

 _ **[May then transforms]**_

 **Cure Tulip :The pink flower of love! Cure Tulip!** _ **[Tulip gasps]**_ **Cure Tulip: What just happened?**

 **Daisy: You became one of the legendary Precure. Quick, if you don't purify the Petaltrian soon, that girl will stay like that forever.**

 **Sirena: Another Precure, these pests just keep on appearing. Petaltrian, attack!**

 **Petal-Petaltrian**

 **Cure Tulip: Flower Ribbon set, Precure Tulip Protection!**

 _ **[A shield forms around Tulip and blows the Petaltrian back]**_

 **Cure Tulip: Flower Form go! Precure Tulip Tornado!**

 _ **[The Petaltrian is then purified by Tulip Tornado and is returned to its normal form]**_

 _ **[Tulip lays Stella on the hammock and reverts back to her civilian form]**_

 **Stella Davis: May, what happened?** _ **[Sits up]**_

 **'** _ **May Richards: You only fainted'**_

 **'** _ **Stella Davis: But I remember a woman murmuring to herself and she transformed me into a monster'**_

 **'** _ **May Richards: It was probably your imagination. Come on, don't you need to do homework.'**_

 **'** _ **Stella Davis: Oh yeah, I forgot!'**_

 _ ***After Stella leaves***_

 **'** _ **May Richards: So you said that your from a different world. Am I right Daisy?'**_

 **Daisy: Yep but 13 years ago, the Flower Destroyers invaded the Flower Kingdom and filled the Flower Kingdom with despair.**

 **'** _ **May Richards: So the Flower Kingdom's been full of despair for 13 years.'**_

 **Daisy: Yes and the only people who can stop this are the Precure and you're one of them.**

 **'** _ **May Richards: Okay, I'll do my best. Me, a hero, I can see it now; my heart is full of love!'**_

 **'** _ **Daisy: May, I can sense another Petaltrian!'**_

 **'** _ **May Richards: Okay. Get in my bag. Mom, I'm just going out for a bit!**_ **[exits the house]'''**

 _ ***where the Petaltrian is***_

 **Stella Davis** _ **[cornered]**: HELP!**_

 _ **[Ending card appears]**_

 _ **[Ending: Ima Koko Kara plays]**_

 _ **[Preview for ep.2]**_


End file.
